dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up, or create an event page while the event is still in progress. This includes the wait of several days after the adult sprite(s) have been released in order to ensure adequate time for all information to be collected, for the artists to submit any extra information they wish to give as well as to help determine the final rarity of the dragon itself. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released and until after several days have passed where user's dragons have begun becoming adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to add this information to the Rumor section unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Do not post links to the spriter's alt, because it may result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released August Release DC Time-Clock Reference Link. Fan-Made Moon Tracking Chart Alpine, Desert, and Volcano Biome Release Fact: * This egg can be bitten by Vampires * This egg sorts between Lumina and Magi Dragons. * Gold eggs appear during the following moon phases: (They can also be bred from Bronze and Blue parents during these phases.http://dragcave.net/lineage/AnlO9http://dragcave.net/lineage/Hmxn1) **Aurax: Waning gibbous, Waxing gibbous **Cirion: Waning crescent, New Moon, Waxing crescent * Bronze eggs appear during the following moon phases: (They can also be bred from Gold and Blue parents during these phases. https://dragcave.net/lineage/z9gp0 http://dragcave.net/lineage/DFnIq) **Aurax: Waning crescent, Waxing crescent **Cirion: New Moon, Waxing crescent, Waning crescent * Blue eggs appear during the following moon phases: (They can also be bred from Gold and Bronze parents during these phases.http://dragcave.net/lineage/eLdlK http://dragcave.net/lineage/TuLER) **Aurax : Waning crescent, New Moon, Waxing Crescent **Cirion: Waxing gibbous, Full Moon, Waning Gibbous *After 2 of the 4 colours were released, TJ09 realised that the incorrect moon phases were being displayed on the website. This has since been corrected, and a phase tracking post was given to show the correct moon phases. *LadyLyzar clarified to users that the name "Indigos" for the blue variant is not an official name and that she never really had official names for them. When they were being made as prize dragons though, she did refer to them as "Gold Lunar, Silver Lunar, Bronze Lunar, and Alt Lunar" dragons.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8931619 *LadyLyzar confirmed that the Lunar Heralds' colours happen to have "worked out nicely for the moon phases" of Valkemare's moons, rather than the dragon's or the moon's colours made to suit one or the other. https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8936132 Rumour: * Silvers will appear when the moons are both waxing gibbous Egg Sequence Additional Information *LadyLyzar responded to a user on the forums who mentioned that Lunar Heralds would have made great Prize dragons, suggesting that the species were originally designated to be Prize dragons themselves.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8923291 She later revealed that they were created around the same time as the Shimmer-scale Dragons.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8923515 * This dragon only has 2 wings (or 1 pair)- the other wings are illusory; this was confirmed by LadyLyzar in a forum post.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8923343 It was later further confirmed that it is not achieved via an illusion of motion as per the updated adult description.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8923595 *The description of the Lunar heralds was updated a few hours after TJ's dragons grew up. The original description was "Lunar Heralds are deeply attuned to the two moons of Valkemare, Aurax and Cirion. Strictly nocturnal, they draw energy from moonlight and will only hunt when the moons have waned. When breeding, the amount of moonlight the parents receive from each moon will determine the color of the egg produced." *LadyLyzar has confirmed that while the description hosts the term "metallic", they are not to be considered as part of the same metals or metallics group as Gold or Silver Dragons. Their description is meant to specify that their scales are metallic, a concept that remained with the dragon when it was originally intended to be a .https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8928896 *While it hasn't been planned out, LadyLyzar would put the Lunar Heralds' elemental affinity as Light.https://forums.dragcave.net/index.php?showtopic=170560&view=findpost&p=8932596 1st, Silver 2nd, Bronze 3rd. The blue color was meant to be my alt. They were called Prismatic Heralds at the time and were linked to the sun instead. The moon phases came after Shimmers were chosen for the new Prize breed. The "good fortune" bit is also a reference to their Prize origin - the original description said that owning a wild-caught one was considered to be the epitome of good luck. So, without further ado: *~ All About Lunar Heralds ~* Despite their appearance, Lunar Heralds only have two wings, and they are very delicate and thin. The wings are covered in fine iridescent dust similar in composition to the powder of a butterfly's wing. The dust is actually comprised of shed skin from the dragon's wing membranes. It easily brushes off when touched and is believed to contain magical properties. The dust is replenished the next time the dragon sheds its skin. When the wings are oriented correctly to the angles of the moons, the iridescent powder gleams like a rainbow. During this time, an illusion of multiple wings may occasionally appear. Depending on the brightness of the moonlight, this illusion can be quite vibrant. Lunar Heralds are not overly large dragons. Their body size is comparable to that of an average horse, not including their wings, neck, and tail. They are very delicate creatures and quite lightweight for their size. This combination makes them quite fast both in the air and on the ground should they need to escape a threat. With the exception of mating season, Lunar Heralds are purely solitary creatures. They do not feel safe in the company of other dragons, since they lack any real defenses against attack. Hence when encountering another dragon, they will usually hide themselves away. If the dragon is another Herald, they will greet each other by touching their front feet together and then go their separate ways. Every night when the moons are visible, a Lunar Herald will seek an open area to "moonbathe". This is incredibly important for them as they draw energy from solar radiation reflected off Valkemare's moons. Direct solar radiation from the daytime sun is too strong for them and can be lethal if they are subject to long periods of exposure. Lunar Heralds breed at all times of the month, and the intensity of the moonlight from Valkemare's moons determines the color of the egg produced. This color will remain with the dragon throughout its life. Despite their differences in appearance, Lunar Heralds are accepting of all within their species - they are all the same, after all. When the moons have waned or there is an extended period of heavy cloud cover, Lunar Heralds are forced to hunt instead of moonbathing. However, this can be dangerous for them due to their frailty, so they normally feed on smaller creatures like mice and rabbits.|LadyLyzar|(Forum Post)}} Show/Hide References References: Recent Releases July 2015 Release *Spirit Ward Dragon Prize breed Category:Browse